


Pet Names

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Fellatio, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: After Sam and Dean beat you to a case, Reader decides to have a drink with the infamous Winchester and get to know them, especially Dean, a little more intimately.





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

“You here to finish me off sweetheart?” The overconfident tone of his voice had you cocking back the hammer of your gun. The green eyed man raised his hands even higher. “Ok then. That answers that. Tell me, what’s it gonna take to keep your finger off the trigger?”

You eyed him suspiciously, unwilling to let your guard down for even a moment. There was a shifter on the loose, and damn if you were gonna be it’s next victim just because you got distracted by a pretty face. Taking one hand off the handle of your gun, you dug into your jacket pocket to pull out a silver coin. Not giving him a chance to see what it was, you toss it at him. “Catch.”

The man reached out instinctively and caught the coin in midair. When he didn’t start to yell at the touch of silver, you relaxed slightly. Not the shifter then. You didn’t take your gun off of him though. He may not be the monster you were hunting, but you still didn’t know who he was and you were very suspicious of other people who went poking around in abandoned buildings/ monster lairs at night. Your lack of trust seemed to amuse him for some reason. He chuckled softly. “Ya know, I’m not a shifter. I would have thought the coin would prove that,” he pointed out. He held up his hand so you could see the unmarked flesh.

“Maybe so,” you shot back, “but just because you’re not the shifter doesn’t mean you’re not a threat.”

“Sweetheart, the only thing I’m a threat to are the monsters I gank. Besides,” he added, “my brother doesn’t like it when people hold a weapon on me. He’s sentimental like that.”

As if on cue, the sound of a hammer being pulled back clicked behind you. Shit, you thought. You slowly uncocked the hammer of your gun and lowered it to the ground. Standing straight, you raised both hands in the air. Being ambushed was one of the biggest disadvantages of hunting alone. As you continued cursing yourself for letting someone get the jump on you, the other man circled around to face you, weapon still trained on you. As ridiculous as it was (given the circumstances) the first thing that stood out about these two were their looks. They could have passed for male models. The taller one had eyes unlike any you’d ever seen. He towered over you and his brother. You were kind of miffed that someone that big could get the jump on you. The shorter one, if you could call him that, was still taller than you, and had eyes so green it was almost unreal. You gave yourself a mental shake; these two were holding you at gunpoint for crying out loud. Now was not the time to let your libido get carried away. Pulling you out of your thoughts, the taller one spoke up. “Uh dude, you didn’t mention we had company. Did you call for backup or something?”

The first man rolled his eyes. “You think backup would have a gun on me Sammy? No man, she just snuck up on me. She’s like a freaking ninja.” He gestured for gigantor to lower his weapon.Turning back to you, he held out your coin. “Here you go, princess. From the look of it, I’m gonna go out on a limb and say you’re a hunter too.” You nodded slowly, lowering your arms and taking back your coin. His fingers brushed against yours and you shivered slightly at the feeling of his rough callouses. He aimed a charming smile at you. “You got a name?”

After introducing yourself, he pointed to his brother. “This is my little brother Sam, and I’m Dean.” You’re eyes widened- you knew those names. There wasn’t a hunter alive who didn’t know those names. Just to confirm your suspicions, you asked hesitantly, “Sam and Dean…Winchester?”

“In the flesh,” Dean responded.

Now that you knew who they were, you didn’t know if you felt better or not. These two had a reputation in the hunting community, and it wasn’t necessarily a good one. A lot of people blamed them for the apocalypse, and a whole host of other bad things as well. But you were close to another hunter who’d worked with them before, and Garth swore up and down that these two were good people. If Garth liked them, that was good enough for you.. You held out your hand, shaking first Sam’s and then Dean’s. You shivered again at the feel of Dean’s palm against yours, and you didn’t think you were imagining the way his grip tightened ever so slightly on yours. Well, this was an interesting development. Too bad it had to wait for now- there was a monster to hunt and work came first.

Dean must have noticed that you were getting antsy. He spoke up. “Hate to break it to you, but the shifter’s dead. Me and Sam killed it yesterday. The only reason we’re here today is to make sure it didn’t have any friends; the place is clear.”

A sense of relief filled you. Most hunters would have pitched a fit at the idea that someone “stole” their hunt, but not you. The only thing you cared about was that this thing wouldn’t be hurting anymore civilians. Your mood improved greatly at the thought. Sam interrupted your thoughts. “Sorry you drove out here for no reason. We know how it is to get to a hunt and find nothing.”

You shook your head. “Don’t apologize. The only thing that matters is that no one else is going to die because of this thing. I don’t give a damn about who killed it, or who takes credit.” You hesitated, briefly debating your decision. “In fact, how about I take you boys out to celebrate. That little hole in the wall joint on the other side of town- first round’s on me.” They seemed a little surprised at your offer, exchanging a quick glance. You figured that can’t have met too many friendly hunters. Apparently, they decided your offer was legit.

“All right princess. Sounds good to us,” Dean answered for the both of them. He struck you as a flirt, what with all of his pet names. That was just fine with you. Now that there was no hunt, you had some free time and extra energy to burn. And it had been way too long since you’d had a man’s attention. Life on the road had its drawbacks. The three of you headed outside where your car was parked next to a gorgeous ‘67 Impala. He asked if you wanted to ride with them or meet up at the bar. You said you’d meet them there, unwilling to leave your car in the middle of nowhere. They slid into the front seat of the impala, Dean looking at home behind the driver’s wheel. You had to admit, he made a mighty fine picture there. You climbed into your car and followed behind when they drove off, anticipation curling in your belly. It didn’t take long to reach the bar, the parking lot packed with cars as you circled around for a space. You found one towards the back of the lot, the light from the bar not quite reaching you. Dean parked his car a few spaces down from yours, the spot almost completely in shadow. You got out of your car and they swiftly joined you, Dean giving the impala a loving pat as he locked it up. Man really loved his car, apparently. The three of you made your way inside the place, immediately engulfed in the sounds of loud music and even louder customers. The bar was nothing impressive, the same as countless other dives; the smell of booze and sweat almost overwhelming.

You managed to snag a booth by some miracle, and the boys settled in as you made your way to the bar to get drinks. As you waited to get the bartender’s attention, you felt eyes on you. You casually glanced over your shoulder and saw Dean had his gaze trained on you. You knew you weren’t imagining the heat in his eyes- he definitely liked what he saw. The tingle of arousal grew in your center as you turned back and placed your order. Tonight looked very promising indeed. Getting your beers, you wound your way back to the booth and slid into the seat opposite Dean and Sam. “Cheers guys,” you toasted, lifting your bottle to them. The three of you sat there for hours, just chatting. You told them about how you’d been born into the life, both parents hunting until they day they got taken out by a vengeful spirit. They in turn told you about how they got into hunting via their dad. You knew some of their story, having heard rumors about the infamous Winchesters for years, but much of it was a mystery. You moved onto lighter topics, comparing different hunts and even showing off old battle scars. When you lifted the side of your shirt to show them the claw mark left by a tenacious wendigo, Sam let out a low whistle. “Looks like it got you pretty good.”

You shrugged, lowering your shirt. “Yeah, hurt like a son of a bitch. One of the risks of hunting on your own.” You looked over at Dean, surprised to see him still eyeballing your covered injury. You fidgeted under his gaze, unable to read his expression. You turned back to Sam when he asked, “So you always hunt alone? That can get pretty risky.”

“Not always, but usually, yeah. If I’m hunting something like a vamp nest, where I know I’ll be outnumbered, then sure, I’ll call in backup. There’s a couple hunters I trust to watch my back and not get me killed. You actually know one of ‘em, Garth. He talks about you two a lot; ‘s why I decided I could trust you.” You reminisced about different cases you’d worked with Garth in the past, bringing them up to speed on how the hunter turned werewolf was doing. It didn’t bother you that Garth was one of the supernatural creatures you normally hunted; he was still a good man, as was his pack.

Dean finally decided to rejoin the conversation. “You know,not many hunters are willing to believe such a thing as a “good” monster. Sounds kinda like an oxymoron to them.”

You bristled slightly, “Well, I’m not like most hunters. I’ve seen quite a few good creatures; I’ve also seen more than a few bad humans. Just cuz someone’s human don’t make ‘em worth a damn. And just cuz someone’s a werewolf doesn’t mean he needs to be put down. I knew Garth before he was turned, and I can’t say he’s all that different. Besides,” you added, “a lot of these ‘monsters’ are just folks trying to make their way.” You took a sip of beer, trying to calm yourself. You were a little disappointed in Dean, for some odd reason. You barely knew the man, but you’d thought he was above all the blind prejudice that seemed to dominate the hunting community. You knew your views were deemed odd at best and dangerous at worst, but you still believed in giving people a fair shot if they were just trying to make their way in the world. So long as they didn’t start killing others, you took a live and let live position.

Dean must have heard the heat in your voice. He raised both hands in mock surrender. “Easy there tiger, I’m not criticizing. I see your point and actually happen to agree, to an extent. It’s just unusual to see that’s all. Remind me to tell you about my buddy Benny sometime.”

Placated, you decided to change the subject. “I meant to tell you earlier, but that car of yours is gorgeous. They don’t make them like that anymore.”

At your words, Dean lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, and Sam let out a fake groan. “Now you’ve done it; I’m gonna go grab another drink and spare myself the next few minutes. I’ll be back.” Sam slipped out of the booth, leaving you and Dean alone.

Dean shot his brother a sarcastic smile before turning back to you. “Yeah, that car’s my Baby. Her and me, we’ve been through some tough times together and she’s never once let me down. Me and Sam were practically raised in her backseat. Dad had us on the road a lot, going from hunt to hunt, and she became a home to us. There’s just something about her.” Dean went on like this for a while, singing the car’s praises to the moon and back. The fact that he called her Baby had you smiling, and it only got bigger the longer he went on. It was obvious that she was so much more than a car to him; you could easily believe that she was his happy place where he felt safest. He got more and more animated, gesturing with his hands until he accidentally knocked over your beer bottles. Luckily, they were nearly empty, but a little spilled onto your jeans.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” Dean exclaimed as you tried to wipe off the excess. You waved off his apology.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not too bad- nothing a few paper towels can’t dry. I needed to visit the ladies room anyway. I’ll be right back.” You ducked out of the booth, making your way to the bathroom. As luck would have it, the line wasn’t too long and you were able to finish your business in record time. Washing your hands, you grabbed a couple extra towels to get the beer that hadn’t dried already. Fixing your hair, your thoughts wandered back to the boys. So far, they seemed decent, everything Garth had said they would be. Sam was friendly in a big brother kind of way; joking around and talking with him came easily to you. Dean, on the other hand, was a little harder to pin down. He seemed like a great guy, handsome and charming, clearly passionate about hunting and his family, not to mention his Baby. The overconfident facade he’d worn when you first met gave way to the man he truly was. Maybe not the “big ol’ teddy bear” Garth described, but not too far off either. The “I haven’t gotten laid in way too long and that needs to change” feeling came back with a vengeance.

By the time you got back, Sam had rejoined you, and a fresh round of beers waited. Yours was unopened, a gesture that you appreciated, for all that you liked the guys. You popped the top off with ease, taking a long swallow. It didn’t escape your attention that Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of you, which did nothing to quell the growing excitement in your belly. You fell back into easy conversation with them, Sam mentioning an obscure book of lore about vetala he’d stumbled upon while on the road. Interest piqued, you quizzed him about it; it was a text you’d been wanting to get your hands on for some time. You jumped at the opportunity when he offered to scan some of the pages and email them to you. “Are you kidding, yes! That’d be awesome, thank you.”

Sam chuckled a little at your enthusiasm. “It’s no problem. I just wish I’d brought it with me, but there wasn’t room in the duffle bags, so I left it back at the bunker.”

“Bunker?” you repeated curiously.

Dean cut in. “Yeah, it’s kinda like our homebase. Rooms, kitchen, huge library full of lore. It’s a regular hunter’s paradise.”

You whistled, impressed and a little wistful. “Sounds like it. Must be nice to have a place like that.” Like most hunters, you had a few safe houses across the country, but rarely used them. They were for emergencies only; as a result, most of your life was spent on the road. Having been raised in the lifestyle, you couldn’t remember the last time you’d had a home to go back to. 

With a gentle tone of voice, Dean replied, “It is.” He shifted in his seat, leaning forward a little. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the pretty brunette waitress who’d been taking care of you all night stopped by the booth. She and Sam had been flirting off and on all evening. Addressing the three of you, but eyes fixed solely on him, she stated, “I just wanted to see if you needed anything. My shift is up and I thought I’d check in before heading out. So if you need anything, anything at all…” she trailed off. Sam smirked up at her as you and Dean watched on in amusement.

“Now that you mention it, I’d like to speak to someone about the service here. It’s pretty stellar, and I think the staff should know how much they’re appreciated. Know how I can go about showing my gratitude?” You could barely contain yourself, laughter threatening at any moment. It didn’t look like Dean was doing much better. Gone was the friendly puppy dog you’d been chatting with all night; it was strange to see Sam so forward with a woman. Apparently, she had no complaints.

“I’m sure we can think of a way. It’s always nice to hear positive feedback,” she damn near purred. That was all she wrote; Sam all but shoved Dean out of the way to climb out of the booth. He had the manners to at least say how nice it was to meet you before winding an arm around her waist and heading out the door. After a moment or two, Dean and you shared a look and promptly burst out in laughter. You laughed so hard you had tears in your eyes. “Holy shit, that was hilarious. Is he always like that?” you managed to get out after a while.

Wiping at his own eyes, Dean replied, “Sammy? Yeah, pretty much. What can I say, kid’s not as smooth as me.” The cheeky grin on his face had you rolling your eyes.

“Is that so Dean? And what, pray tell, makes you such an expert at seduction?”

Now that it was just the two of you, the air around you got heavier. The man had been teasing you unintentionally all night, with the way his lips wrapped around the lip of the beer bottle to the way his adam’s apple bobbed up and down when he took a long swallow. It would take a stronger woman than you to remain unaffected. The light in Dean’s eyes shifted, pupils dilating ever so slightly as he looked you up and down through hooded lids. If possible, the atmosphere got tenser as Dean eyed you like a starving man and you were all he craved. “I don’t know if I’d say I’m an expert, but I do all right. For me, it’s all about the connection. I’ve got to connect with a woman, have some kind of common ground or interest. Without that, there’s not much point. Something’s gotta click, otherwise it just doesn’t feel right.”

Tilting your head and giving him a once over, you replied, voice husky with growing desire, “Yeah, I know what you mean. It can be hard though, finding someone to click with, in this life.” Your breathing started coming faster, nervous anticipation flooding you.

Dean’s nostrils flared and he responded gruffly, “You said it. It can be really hard…”

Leaning forward just enough to draw attention to your breasts, you murmured, “Which is why I’ve always thought it was a good idea to take advantage of the opportunities we do find.” Dean didn’t even try hide the way he was ogling your chest. You continued, “What do ya say Winchester? I’m about ready to call it a night. How about you?”

Dean whipped his head up; you were unsurprised to see the lust in his eyes. He didn’t bother to answer, just pulled a few twenties from his wallet and slapped them down on the table. He slid out of his seat and grabbed onto your hand, hauling you to your feet. You both cut through the thinning crowd, headed for the exit. You struggled to keep up with Dean’s long strides as he practically dragged you out of the bar. He made a beeline for his impala at the back of the lot. The parking lot was less crowded now, not as many people around to witness the two of you. Shadows swallowed the black muscle car; you could just barely make out her shining silver chrome. Reaching the far side of the car, Dean pulled you forward and pushed you up against the cold metal. The chill seeped through your clothes, adding to the shivers Dean was causing. Not giving you a chance to speak, he caught your mouth in a hungry kiss, devouring the moans that came pouring out of you. He nipped at your bottom lip, and you opened up to let his tongue slip inside. Fuck, but the man knew how to kiss.

Trapped in the cage of Dean’s arms, you hooked your thumbs through his belt loops and pulled him closer still. Feeling his firm body against yours had you writhing, a whine escaping you. You rocked against him anxiously, sending little shocks of pleasure through your system as you felt the hard bulge in his jeans press against your clothed pussy. It had been too damn long since the last time you’d been with anyone and you needed an orgasm. Tearing his mouth away from yours at the friction, Dean swore under his breath. “Fuck gorgeous , you keep doing that, this party’ll be over before it starts. I’ve got you covered, don’t worry.” Before you could reply, you felt a hand undo the fly of your jeans and reach inside your panties.

Dean groaned as he felt how wet you were. You mewled as he rubbed his fingers along the outer lips of your cunt, gathering up the slick there. Head tossed back, you felt Dean’s mouth descend on your neck, nipping at the skin there with little love bites. The scruff of his jaw scratched at you in just the right way, adding to the overwhelming sensation. You jerked a little when he dipped a finger inside, just barely penetrating you. Your slick walls accepted him easily as you bucked against his hand. He pressed you harder to the car in an effort to keep you still. He pumped his finger as best he could with the restriction of your panties. Soon, you were panting out his name like a prayer, hands clawing at his flannel clad shoulders. “Shit! Been wanting to do this all night,” he mumbled against your skin.

Dean added a second finger, and then a third, fucking you with his hand. You could feel your inner walls start to tighten around him; Dean must have taken that as a sign to push you even further. He brushed the calloused tip of his thumb over your clit and you came hard, screams swallowed by Dean’s mouth. You shook in his arms as he gradually slowed his fingers to a stop, letting you ride out your pleasure. Chest heaving, a moan slipped out as he pulled his hand from your jeans, eagerly lapping up your release from his fingers. He sucked at them noisily, licking them clean of your slick.

While he was distracted, you reached for his fly, popping open the button and tugging on the zipper. The startled look on his face melted away as you pulled his jeans down to his knees, taking his boxers with them. His eyes squeezed shut and he allowed you to switch your places so he was the one leaning against the impala. Once he was finally free of the confining denim and cotton, he breathed a sigh of relief. His cock was beautifully hard for you. He was long and thick, and you knew just looking at him you’d be walking funny the next day. But it would be worth it, oh so worth it, to have him in you.

You sank down to your knees before him, ignoring the hard cement under you. Sticking out your tongue, you licked a long line up the underside of his cock. His hips jerked forward, and you slapped at his thigh, silently admonishing him. He mumbled a half formed apology, the look in his eyes begging you to continue. Instead, you kissed your way across his hips, stopping here and there to bite down and suck a mark on his skin. He groaned, tossing his head back with a solid thunk on the roof. When you traced the V where his thigh and hip met with your tongue, he damn near whimpered.

Continuing your torment, you mouthed at his cock, sucking along the length of him. When you took his balls into your mouth, he let out a whine. You licked at him, never giving him the pressure he needed. Finally, when you could feel your cunt dripping for him, you took him down as far as you could. He swore so loudly, you were afraid for a moment that someone would catch the two of you. But no nosy bar patrons came over to investigate and you felt safe to continue. Moaning around him, you slowly pulled off, tracing the bulging vein along his cock. Working up a rhythm, you wrapped a hand around what wouldn’t fit in your mouth and pumped him in time to your bobbing head.

Losing track of time, your focus was solely on Dean. His smell, his taste, the delightful little sounds of pleasure falling from his plush lips. He was intoxicating. You sucked at him, using your tongue to tease him. The salty taste of his precum filled your mouth. With the hand not pumping away at his cock, you grabbed onto one of his, placing it on the top of your head. You moaned encouragingly as he buried his fingers in your hair. You were startled when he took your free hand in his other, intertwining your fingers. It was a surprisingly sweet gesture. Giving him that last little push, you pulled away almost entirely, leaving your lips wrapped around his head. Flicking your tongue along the slit, you sucked hard. Dean came with a shout of your name, his hips jerking instinctively. You swallowed down all he had to offer, never stopping the steady rhythm of your hand on him. He kept coming and coming; man must’ve really had case of blue balls.

You gradually slowed your pumping, working him down gently. When he gave one final gasp and a whispered “Fuck” you pulled off entirely, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. He was too dazed to notice you stand and pull up his pants and boxers, tucking him neatly inside. You figured after an orgasm like that, no way he’d be up for round two. You were slightly disappointed, having worked yourself back up getting him off. Before you could get him zipped up though, he gripped onto your wrist, halting your actions. His pupils were blown wide, lust etched into his features. “The fuck do you think you’re doing? I’m not finished with you.”

Not giving you time to react, he wrenched open the car door and shoved you into the backseat of the impala. You scooted over to the far side of the car and he climbed in after you, locking the door behind him. He was on you in an instant, lips claiming yours in a demanding kiss. You answered with equal force, running the tip of your tongue along the seam of his mouth. He opened for you and your tongues danced together. Dean sat back along the seat, pulling you with him to straddle his lap. You went willingly, never breaking the kiss. The sound of moans and sighs filled the car as you began to grind against him, needing to get some kind of friction. You reached down to cup his rapidly hardening dick and Dean ripped his mouth from yours. “Shit princess. D’you feel what you do to me? Need to be buried in that sweet pussy. Gotta feel you wrapped around me.”

You panted back, “So what are you waiting for Winchester? D’you need an invitation, cuz this is it.” You rocked against him, rubbing your clothed clit along his hard on. He growled, actually growled, and fuck if that didn’t get you all tingly inside. Dean gripped onto your hips, stilling their movement. “Oh sweetheart, just you wait.” He slapped your ass, the sting of it shocking you and sending another surge of want through your core. “Get those clothes off. I need to be buried in you yesterday.”

You hopped off his lap, removing your jacket and whipped your top off over your head, toeing off your boots at the same time. You struggled out of your jeans and panties as fast as you could in the cramped backseat. Meanwhile, Dean tossed aside his shirt and got rid of his own boots. He fished a condom out of his wallet before shimmying out of his jeans and boxers. Once you were both bare to each other, he hauled you back into his lap, the thick length of him rubbing directly against you now. The sensation sent delicious tingles through you. You raked your nails down his front, stopping to tweak at a nipple. He huffed out a moan when you dipped your head down to lick at his anti-possession tattoo, tracing it with your tongue. He gripped the back of your neck in one broad hand and brought you back up for a rough kiss.

As the need for air became too great to ignore, you broke away reluctantly. Dean brought his hands up to your breasts, cradling them in his rough palms. Feeling his calloused hands massaging you, rolling and pulling at your nipples, had you tossing back your head with a loud groan. He took one into his mouth, sucking at your nipple harshly. Your back arched into the sensation, pushing your tit further into his mouth. He moaned, sending the most fantastic vibrations through you. He continued to toy with the nipple of your other breast, while his free hand stroked along your side. When he reached the scar you’d shown off earlier, he caressed it with his thumb, tickling along the raised skin. Your hands buried themselves in his hair, scraping along his scalp and tugging at the short strands. You writhed on top of him, lost to anything but Dean.

He finally released your nipple with a pop. He nuzzled into your chest, hot breath contrasting to the cool night air, stubble rubbing at your sensitive skin. You cradled the back of his head, drawing his face up for a long kiss. His plush lips moved against yours, nibbling on your bottom lip before soothing the sting with his tongue. His arms wrapped around your back as you reached a hand between your bodies to pump him to full hardness. Dean groaned at the feeling of your hand on him and bucked up into your fist. “Gimme a minute gorgeous,” he mumbled against your lips. He tore open the condom wrapper and you took it from him, rolling it down his cock in one smooth motion. Finally, you lined up your dripping entrance and slid down on him, taking him in one go.

Head thrown back at feeling the solid weight of him in you at last, you felt him latch onto your neck once more to nip and suck at you. He bucked up into you, slowly at first, and rapidly gaining speed. You rocked your hips in time to his thrusts, hands tugging at the short hairs at the back of his head. You dragged your nails down his back, scrabbling at Dean’s sweat slicked skin. His grunts echoed in your ears in time to his thrusts. Steam fogged up the windows of the impala as the car began rocking side to side. The sound of skin on skin permeated the air, adding to the moans and sighs spilling from you both. His cock dragged at your walls, filling you just right. The short curls of his pubic hair tickled your clit with every thrust. When he gave a particularly hard thrust, you wailed out his name. Hearing you call for him seemed to flip a switch. Removing his hands from your back, he gripped on tight to your hips and rammed up into you, pistoning in over and over again. A sob escaped you, and you leaned back, bracing your hands on his knees. The change of angle shifted him inside you and on the next thrust, light burst behind your eyes as his cock hit your g-spot. “Fuck! Just like that!” you shouted.

Growling against your skin, he whispered savagely, “Oh yeah baby? You like that? Gonna come for me? Gonna show me what you look like as you come all over my cock? You take me so good, pussy so nice and wet for me. Feel so fucking good, can’t get enough.”

You moaned at his words. “Dean,” you whimpered, “Gonna come Dean. Love how you fill me up. Gonna come so good, so hard.” He pounded into you harder, fingers digging into your skin. You were going to have bruises in the morning, but fuck, you couldn’t find it in you to care. All that mattered was Dean Winchester fucking you harder than anyone ever had before. He slipped a hand down between your heaving bodies to rub hard at your clit. The feeling of his calloused thumb playing with your swollen nub was the last little push you needed. Your climax came crashing down on you, tearing through your body. Wave after wave of white hot pleasure filled you. You cried out Dean’s name, your pussy clenching tight around him. It was enough to send him over the edge after you; he came shouting your name, spilling into the condom. His hips pushed into yours, gradually slowing. He gave one final thrust before stilling beneath you.

You dropped your head into the crook of his neck, panting hard in an effort to calm your racing heart. Dean looked as wrecked as you felt; hair sticking up at all angles from your fingers, scratch marks all along his shoulders, coated in sweat. You were sure you looked no better. He rested his chin on the crown of your head, panting like he’d just run a marathon. The two of you stayed like that for a while, just trying to recover, taking each other in. You whined a little when he lifted you up just enough to slip free from your sensitive pussy. You didn’t see what he did with the condom, too exhausted to even keep your eyes open. You assumed he disposed of it somehow. That taken care of, Dean wrapped you back up in his arms, holding you close to him. You wound your arms around his middle with what strength you had left.

Eventually, reality came seeping through the afterglow. The chilly night air had you shivering slightly, and you were suddenly very aware that you were in the back of a bar parking lot, completely naked. You reluctantly slid off of Dean’s lap so the two of you could get dressed. Once you were both clothed again, you turned to him, unsure of what to say. Before you could get a word out, he cupped the back of your head and brought you in for another kiss, this one slow and sweet. When he pulled away, he looked at you almost nervously. “So uh, me and Sammy were talking while you were using the ladies room earlier, and we think, well…” he paused, looking down almost nervously.. “We were wondering, well I was wondering, if you, I don’t know, might want to hunt with us for a while. You can stay at the bunker, maybe check out the library in person. There’s loads of books on lore, way more than you’ve ever seen before, guaranteed. So, if you were interested…” he trailed off, meeting your gaze with a hopeful look in his eyes.

You smiled at him, charmed more than you cared to admit. Who would have thought that underneath that confident alpha male persona lurked a shy schoolboy? Brushing your lips against his in a quick kiss, you replied, “That’s sounds great Dean. Gotta admit, hearing about it earlier had me pretty intrigued. Might take a while though, going through all those books.” Now it was your turn to be nervous; would he think you were inviting yourself to stay- maybe he wasn’t interested in anything longer than a night or two. Those doubts were quashed when a grin lit up Dean’s face.

“You know, it just might. Lucky thing I’ll be there to help show you around.”

You couldn’t stop your smile from spreading, cheeks starting to hurt from it. “Yeah Dean, real lucky.” The two of you sat in the impala a while longer, cuddling up close, just enjoying each other’s presence. Pretty soon though, you could feel sleepiness beginning to pull on your limbs. You’d had a long day and even longer, more energetic night and your bed was calling your name. Dean must have seen how tired you were. “OK sweetheart, time for bed. Where you staying at, I can drop you off in the impala and bring you back tomorrow to pick up your car.”

“That’s alright, I’m not too far from here actually. It’s that motel off sixth street. With the plastic flamingos in the fountain.”

“No kidding,” Dean asked. “That’s where me and Sammy are at. Second floor, room twelve.”

“Oh yeah? I’m on the first floor, room nine. Talk about a small world. Or small town, in this case.” You thought about it a moment before saying, “You know, I bet Sam got real cozy with that waitress earlier. Real cozy. You think it’s safe to stay in your room tonight?”

Dean’s eyes widened for a second before he smirked. “Now that you mention it, I might need a place to crash. Know anywhere close by?”

You could barely keep the grin off your face. “Come to think of it, I do. You’ll have to share, but the bed’s a queen, so at least it’ll be roomy.”

Dean planted a quick kiss on you before saying, “Gorgeous, that sounds like a date.”


End file.
